


Choose your own smut adventure

by divoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divoha/pseuds/divoha
Summary: Choose your own adventure style combining horror and kinks. The horror is more lovecraftian than anything.





	1. Intro

The town had crumbled away long ago, in seas of blood and greed. The houses once full of life, are now decrepit and falling away. The shops once full of goods and chatter, are broken in and burned. The fields that once flourished, now could barely grow even a simple piece of grass.  There is only one building left untouched by the rot and ruin. That building is a church.

The church had gone through many changes over the centuries, switching between a place of worship and a place of healing. It was a sight to behold. Tall gothic towers and sloping roofs lead to large carvings of ancient gods and colored glass. The church was hewn from a mixture or granite, marble, and black tourmaline. Angels guarded the door. Their wings wrapped around their bodies as rose vines bind them to the stone walls. The heavy oak doors had been pushed open, allowing you access.

The main chapel was breathtaking. Pillars of white marble rose up from a sea of red marble. The red swept up into dais. Atop this dais sat an angel. The angel’s wings were bound behind her with thick leather bands. A silk blindfold laid over her eyes as a ball gag filled her mouth. Her robes were made of sheer silk. They were tastefully ripped and ruined in all the right place. It was a statue of pure gold.

Three doors sit just behind the angel statue. The door leading to the north wing is labeled sanatorium. The door to the east is labeled private worship. The door to the West is labeled was labeled nuns quarters.

_Pick a door._

**> >[private worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694738/chapters/44336707)**

**> >sanatorium**

**> >Nuns’ quarters**


	2. Private worship

The door creaks open to reveal a set of stairs leading up into the shadows. As you ascende, the walls morph from stone to plaster and wood. The dark wood beneath your feet gives way to blood red carpet. A hallway stretches before you, hauntingly lit by candles hidden in alcoves. The alcoves seem almost too dark though. Upon closer inspection, you can see that the candles are trembling slightly and floating atop to shadows. You gently drag a finger across the shadows, but they are not shadows, are they. No.

The surface you encountered was warm and malleable. While you could blame the heat on the candles, this heat seems to be everywhere on the strange mass. The strange shadow seems to react to your leaning into it. A flash of silver catches your eye and it takes you a moment to register it. It’s a thin sliver collar buried under layer and layers of soft candle wax. And it’s wrapped around something’s neck. You trace fingers over the creatures neck, careful of the candles and their flames. As you trace a shape slowly begins to emerge under your touch. The shape of a human. You back away slowly, only to meet a solid mass behind you.

_What do you do?_

**> >[look up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694738/chapters/44949463) **

**> >run**


	3. Look up

You slowly peel your eyes away from the candle laden alcove before you, your gaze settles on whatever is behind you and meets the reflective surface of a gasmask. It take you a moment to process the fact that you might be in danger. But by then it’s a little too late. The creature holds you in place by your throat, it's cold hand pushing against your skin and keeping your head tilted. Cold seeps in under your clothes as their other hand explores your body. It becomes hard to breathe, almost as if your lungs are freezing in place. A quiet hiss in your ear and your vision goes black.

 

You get glimpses of strange things before you regain consciousness. Flashes of people trussed up in rope. People being sealed in latex and carted off. People being tied to crosses by latex clad creatures like the one in the hall. When you finally do come to, it takes a moment to register what's going on. You are laid over an altar, heavy leather straps criss-crossing your body.

_What do you do?_

[>>scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694738/chapters/49909589)

**> >attempt to escape**


	4. Scream

### 

You let out a blood chilling shriek. Perhaps someone would come running to free you, or maybe to take you away from this nightmare church. Sadly, those options don't appear. Instead there is a horrid clattering grind of metal against metal. And then for a moment, silence.

Sk-shnk

Sk-shnk

Sk-shnk

You can't move your head nor twist your body to track the awful noise. Little bits stone and flake metal rain down upon you as the noise makes its way, closer and closer. Finally the noise stops right at your head.

You can't quite process what you are seeing. The source of the noise seems to be the woman who now hovers above you but something is off. Her body is a shiny black that seems to stop just at the base of her neck. Her limbs are just a hair too long. The last thing you see is her free fall towards you.

###  **_YOU DIED!_ **


End file.
